Poison Rationality
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison. [SasoSaku][rated for mature situations]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_; I can't believe I've never written a SasoSaku before. -headdesk- I'm so ashamed of myself. And this is my goodbye present; school is starting tomorrow, so updates will be fewer and far between. -sniff-

_Disclaimer_; I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit from this work of fanfiction.

* * *

**Poison Rationality**

* * *

He has caught her with his threads and all she can do is squirm. 

He watches her struggle and try to escape from his hold, but she has captured his attention and he's not about to let her go. There's something strangely beautiful about this mere girl who could counter his poison before they'd even met to calculate and gain information about one another. Something oddly addicting to the way she danced to slip between his blades of venom. And, obviously, she was easy to maneuver; almost as if she was made to be his puppet.

She threatens him with her gaze. _"Let me go!"_ But he does not pay attention to her words; only the heat behind them. It is invigorating.

"Say it again," he coaxes, index finger curling halfway, pulling her that much closer his way.

"_Let me_ _**go**!_" she says in compliance, and he basks in the fire in her eyes.

"Again, kunoichi."

_"You fucking **bastard**!" _she snarls back, planting her heels in the soil beneath her. The earth cracks, and he smirks, tugging her closer. Nothing will keep her from you; it is what you desire. _"I'm not your damn plaything!"_ she shouts. Her face is growing red from anger and her eyes practically spark in fury.

He does _so_ love red.

"Little girl..." Any closer, and he would surely be burned by her fire.

_"Fuck off, you damn puppet freak!"_

He does _so_ love a challenge.

A yank from his ring finger, and she discovers that his tongue may be the only part of his body that is not dripping in poison. She is disgusted and frustrated and so _damn_ powerless, and she doesn't know whether to scream, struggle, or just succumb. She wishes fervently that he wouldn't _do_ this to her because she was saving herself for _Sasuke-kun_ and... and...

... And then his hand is running experimentally through her hair and she just doesn't _care_ anymore. She wants nothing anymore, because all is gone from the world and she briefly comes to the conclusion that it _must_ be some genjustu that's making her feel this way, making her want this puppeteer that is her fucking _enemy_, but oh, he is _touching_ her like she's never been touched before and it's wonderful and she just... can't... seem to pull away...

... even though she knows that he is merely toying with her like a lifeless doll.

But she has life- one that should not, could not, does not involve such affiliation with a criminal, an _enemy_. And she _should_ pull away, because this is so fucking _wrong_.

He has never tasted anything as sweet as this girl before- he'd never found a _need_ for such things. He found that it was warm an wet and addicting and he just wanted _more_, and she wasn't struggling, but that was okay with him, because to struggle would only be bothersome. He wanted her.

Her knees gave the moment his oddly soft lips began to trail along her collarbone, and she just couldn't stand, and so she fell. But he didn't care; he followed her. It would probably be easier this way, in any case.

"Don't..." she whimpered when his hand, warm and rough, crawled up her medic skirt and she just couldn't let this happen, and she swung her arm at him, because close-range was _her_ specialty, not his, and she had the _advantage_--

-- but that was _wrong_, because she was still caught in his threads.

And she saw it-- she knew what would happen. She was not green in this area, and she knew the meaning of_ 'one-night-stand'_, and she loathed the very thought, because she wanted the fabled _"true love"_ because she just _did_, and no, _no_! she wouldn't be thrown away after a test-run, and she was _saving_ herself, and she was a _good girl_ who wouldn't do such a thing, and she was a _strong woman_ who would never allow such a thing to happen, and she couldn't help it.

She cried.

He was nearly taken aback-- _nearly_.

And her eyes held such fear and frightened anticipation that he almost stopped.

But he was a_ bad man_, and she should have known that. She shouldn't have come across him, she shouldn't have gotten him curious, she shouldn't have made herself such an addiction drug.

And so he would finish. And he would live with the knowledge that he had engraved himself in the back of her mind forever.

* * *

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison; I don't wanna break these chains_

_**FIN** _

* * *

**Lyrics: _Poison_, by Groove Coverage. That song just rips at my heart and then sews it back up like a good little Kakuzu. It's really inspiring and energizing; you just never get tired of hearing it! It definitely got me up to writing this little piece o' junk. **

**Last night at avout... oh, midnight or so, I was lying awake in bed and all of the sudden this IDEA pops into my head. This one idea with Sasori controlling Sakura like a puppet. And then the phrase "his tongue may be the only thing that is not dripping with poison" bounced around up in thar, and I had to jot it down in my bedside notebook (why can't I have epiphanies in the daytime?! TT). And then this overwhelming fear grew inside me; I can't do kiss scenes! RAWR!!**

**Please review for this sorry excuse of an author. -headdesk-**

**-Bya-chan**

**P.S.-- I don't normally follow the anime; I'm a manga girl through and through. But Shippuden is my exception; I watch it religiously. And I'm still on a Sasori high from episode 25. **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N;_ A huuuuge thank you to my fantabulous beta, _**IrisEclipsed**_!

_Disclaimer_; I do not claim.

* * *

**Poison Rationality: 2**

* * *

She doesn't want it.

She never _has_.

It wasn't her fault, and he was a _bad man_, and she's too young, and she was going to be the Uchiha matron, and now she can't even walk down the street without whispers being directed at her-- scathing words that are laced with a venom worse than _his_.

Because she is _not_ a slut.

And it was _not_ a seduction mission _gone-too-far_.

And she really, _really_ doesn't want it.

But she didn't believe in ending a life that had not even begun.

And she was _unwilling_ to do harm to a little piece of her, may the be the fault of her inner medic. Or maybe maternal instinct.

But no one wants her anymore. The trust anyone has put in her has been diminished, and if they believe her story, then they only feel piteous at her plight. But she doesn't _want_ that! It makes her feel like the weak little twelve-year-old Team-7-dead-weight that she used to be.

She wasn't able to save herself for Sasuke-kun, and _that_ blow stung the most. How could she assist him in rebuilding the _Uchiha clan _if she bore the child of a _monster_. After she gave birth, would her team still love her? Would she ever be trusted to touch anyone but the child again?

And… how would she ever _love_ the baby?

Everything confused her, and she was utterly _clueless_ and _frightened_ at the prospect –the impending one- of being the mother of the child of an S-class criminal. And then… what if the child _looked_ like him? She knew he wouldn't care either way—she wouldn't let him know. Why should she? He'd probably kill her off instantly to destroy andy responsibility he might have.

The heartless asshole.

And then, suddenly, it came as a realization: The baby was even more likely to be hated than her. 'The bastard child of a criminal,' they'd say, throwing spiteful glasses over turned shoulders at a child who had committed no crimes.

What a horrible world to enter.

And, with that thought, for the first time she put a maternal hand on her stomach.

And she wept.

* * *

_(I wanna love you but I'd better not)_

_Poison_

_(I wanna love you but I'd better not)_

_Poison_

* * *

**Well… I guess this thing's just not finished. Le sigh. **

**-Bya **


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N_: Short chapter, but extremely pertinant. I've had this scene in my mind for a long, long time.

* * *

**Poison Rationality 3**

His eyes were glassy as he gazed out the window toward the dusk, and Deidara wondered what was on his mind and how much would be after he spilled his secret. His greeting echoes through the empty room and his master doesn't even turn. Not until he brings up the rumor.

"Have you heard, danna?"

Sasori cranes his neck forward. Toward the window; away from his partner.

"What are you talking about?"

Deidara chuckled and Sasori _glared_.

"There is a little girl."

Nothing.

"She lives in the Leaf."

Nothing.

"She almost killed you."

Nothing.

"She is with child."

Deidara finds himself with his back _slammed_ against the wall, and his master hissing, _"Where did you hear this?!"_

Yet instead of being frightened, Deidara merely smirks.

"So it's true then, hmm?"

Sasori pauses, giving a small 'tch' and another rough shrug before stepping away, again toward the window.

"You're not the fatherly type, danna. What do you plan to do, hmm?"

He does not turn, does not take shelter in his puppet armor, does not even react to the words. He simply climbs onto the windowsill.

"... It is none of your concern."

"Oh?"

Sasori does not want to pause again, but he does. In case this may be important. In case...

"Will you kill your only heir, hmm?" The voice that could be sardonic is not. It is almost curious. "Will you kill the girl as well?"

Sasori looks back once.

"What does it matter to you, brat?"

"It doesn't to me. But to her, it might." He scoffs and Sasori narrows his eyes. "Women are like that, hmm."

"Hmph."

"And..."

Why did Deidara insist on leading _his_ decisions?!

"She might be of use."

The blond shrugs.

Sasori ponders, and leaps from the window.

* * *

_Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

* * *

**Written while listening to _Breaking My Heart Again_ by Aqualung.**

**I'm totally going to run out of lyrics before this fucker is over XD. **


End file.
